The Covenant 2: The Last Damnation
by hoffman123
Summary: Rain and Thalia moved from Eastwick Massachusetts to Ipswitch after their families and friends die misteriously. Keeping mostly to themsalves they find themselves attracted to the sons of Ipswitch. The one coven that can help them save theirs.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Rain's POV

Dreams don't come to me easily to me but when they do they can mean almost anything. Like a tree in the fall the leaves could mean a fault in a battle and one may fall or you didn't do that well on a test. There are so many different meanings to one thing.

The leaves fell to the ground, like time had sped up; making it look like it was snowing leaves. The oak tree's trunk was twisted upward. The leaves were spread out to where it looked like a mushroom. The sun was barely peeking out from behind the dark clouds. Lightning flashed and the ground started to shake but there was on sound.

A strange man wearing baggy black pants, a black T-shirt, and fingerless gloves walked past the tree. His gaze caught mine. He had deep, menacing, blue eyes and ear length hair that was half hidden by a black beanie. He had a sense of familiarity about him, like we had met before.

He had lifted his hand to his chin. His fingers started drumming, he had said something but I couldn't hear him. He started walking closer to me. His other hand landed on my shoulder.

I woke with a start. The air was cold as I sat up breathing hard and fast. I gathered all my thoughts and memories to an extent; not being able to place the man I had seen in my dream.

I look to my right were my friend Thalia is sleeping surprisingly she didn't wake up to my sudden jolt. Thalia and my parents were killed along with our closest friend. My younger sister had gone missing the same night my parents died. Thalia and I are the only ones left of the Eastwick covenant. The only other covenant in Massachusetts is the Sons of Ipswich but we don't know who they are.

Thalia is taller than me. She has long brown hair that is slightly turning blonde. Her eyes were hazel with hints of blue. She always was biting her bottom lip. The only thing girly about her is her cloths. Thalia was a major book worm and proudly one of Spencer Academy's smartest students.

Unlike Thalia I'm average height, have dark brown hair, and my eyes are a sort of hazel even though they haven't really been brown before. Like Thalia the only thing girly about me is me cloths. I read a lot but not as much as Thalia. We were like sisters, but we weren't.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. Three nineteen A.M. Through the window I could see the moon. It was full. There was a knock on the door. I was surprised that it didn't wake up Thalia. I put on my slippers and robe and then opened the door.

Kaylin Smith was standing there with a bag of gummy bears. Kaylin was our friend but she really didn't know about us. She was short and had blonde hair. She had blue eyes.

"Hi Rain, I brought gummy bears." She smiled.

"Hi Kaylin, come in." She sat on my bed like usual.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I met these guys, there are four of them, and Rain they are **HOT**!" Kaylin was bouncing with excitement.

"But Why are you here?" I asked her pointing to the ground.

"Well, I wanted to see if you guys were up and if you weren't I brought apologetic gummy bears." She half smiled.

Thalia stirred in her sleep.

"Okay but we have to be really quiet."

"Okay." She promised

"But I'm serious Rain these guys are hot."

Kaylin was in our room until four telling me about these hot guys.

"Hey will you two meet me at Nicky's tonight?" She asked on her way out.

"That one bar?"

"Yeah. See you later!" She left before I could answer her. I closed the door and went back to bed.

I woke up the next day to Thalia singing at the top of her lungs to the radio.

"What time is it?" I asked Thalia as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Whoa!" She said in a startled response. "Good morning Rain." She said after a few seconds.

"Morning." I said as I looked at the clock. It was six twenty so I got up and got dressed in my Spence Academy uniform.

"Thalia do you know where my class schedule is?" I asked her as I started looking on the top of my desk.

"Second drawer on the right." She says as she puts her books in her back.

"Thanks." I said as I reached for the drawer and pulled out my schedule.

"Yep." She puts her bag on her shoulder and watches me pack.

Thalia's always pretty organized. The only time she doesn't know where something is when somebody moved it.

"You ready?" She asked as I put my bag on my shoulder.

"Yeah let's go." I said opening the door and pointing out into the hall.

As we were walking into our first class of the day I ran into a guy who was trying to walk past me. My bag slipped off my shoulder and all my books fell out. Thalia just walked past me not noticing what had just happened.

"Sorry." A guy dark brown hair that was close to a black says as we both lean down to pick up my books from the ground.

"No, it's fine it was my fault." I said as I looked up to see who I had run into. After a few seconds he looked up at me. I didn't recognize him but he had a humble smile and deep brown eyes.

"I don't believe we have met I'm Caleb Danvers." He said as he smiles and lifts his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Rain Torcoletti." I replied as I took his hand. We both stood up and let go of each other's hand.

"How long have you guys been going to Spencer?" He looked up at Thalia then back at me.

"Thalia and I have been going here since the beginning of the year." I said looking up at Thalia who was waiting for me to come sit with her.

"Really I can't believe we haven't met before."He said handing me a book.

"Just because two people go to school together doesn't mean they will ever meet." I smiled as I grabbed the book from him.

"You have a good point." He said with another smile to me.

"We should probably go sit down it's almost time for class." I said looking up at Thalia again.

"Hey, my friends and I are going to Nicky's tonight and I was wondering if you and your friend would like to hang out with us?" He asked me as I started to walk away.

"Sure. What time do you want us to be there?" I said with a smile.

"Seven would work." He looked at me then shrugged.

"Okay, we'll see you at seven." I said as I waved goodbye to him. He waved back as I started to leave to go sit next to Thalia.

"Who was that?" Thalia asked me as I was sitting down next to her.

"That was Caleb Danvers." I winked. "He wants us to meet him at Nicky's tonight at seven." She looked at the professor.

"Huh. Cool." She started writing down today's assignment. I did the same.

Second period went by fast because Thalia wasn't in my class. I got to third period and sat in a random seat. Thalia sat next to me. I looked at the door to see a familiar face. He was tall, blonde, and had amazing blue eyes. He was staring at me, his jaw dropped an inch. His friend bumped into him and knocked him out of his state. His friend was shorter than him, brown spiked hair, and blue eyes as well. I looked at Thalia; she wasn't looking at the professor anymore.

The boys sat two rows behind us. I turned around every now and then to see the blonde starring at me every time. As soon as he realized I was looking at him he would avert his gaze to the professor.

As class ended Thalia and I headed to lunch. We sat at our usual table with Kaylin. The two boys from class walked by, the blonde one whispered something to his friend and they both starred at me. I looked at Thalia.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I began to eat my lunch.

After lunch was our break. Thalia and had insisted that we go outside and roam around. Kaylin and the others always stayed in. As soon as we stepped outside it started to rain. A boy ran by making a stupid remark like "Rain it's raining." I wanted to throw him across the field, but that would mean exposure. Thalia gave me that look.

We went back inside so we didn't get too soaked. Thalia shook out her hair and I did the same. We went and sat down at an empty table.

"He's starring at you again." Thalia said pointing at the blonde. "And your point would be?" I said as I starred at the table.

"Nothing, I guess." She also looked at the table. "Do you know them?"

"No."

"Of course, we barely know anyone."

"Don't start that again please. You of all people should know?"

"I know, but-."

"Hi." A deepish voice from behind me said. I turned around to find Caleb standing there with his three friends. The two on his left were the ones from our third period. The one on his right I had never seen before.

"Hi." Thalia said before I could speak. I'm Thalia Frankel and my speechless friend here is Rain."

"We've met before." Caleb said. His other friend was tall and muscular, brown hair that went down to his jaw bone, and brown eyes.

"Ummm, this is Pogue," He said pointing to the muscular one. "This is Reid and Tyler." He said pointed to the blonde and the brunette.  
>"So what's going on?" I said finally being able to speak. Reid looked at me. Tyler's gaze was fixated on Thalia, which she hadn't noticed.<br>"Are you still meeting us at Nicky's?" Caleb got a sudden look in his eyes.  
>"Oh yeah! We were supposed to meet our friend Kaylin there tonight anyway." I looked over at Kaylin's table. All the girls were glaring at us. Reid fallowed my gaze and smirked right as I looked at him.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Nothing." He smiled and shook his head. Thalia finally looked at Tyler.<br>"Can I help you?" She wasn't trying to be rude, but it came out that way. Tyler looked at the table.  
>"So what time will you guys be there?" I asked Caleb breaking the tension.<br>"Uh, about seven thirty." Caleb twiddled his thumbs. Reid looked at Tyler and winked.I looked at Thalia. Her coat was on the bench beside her. She looked back at me.  
>As soon as she did, her water spilt on her white shirt. She gasped. Ilooked at her shirt and it wa starting to become transparent.<br>"Triste! This is my favorite shirt!" Thalia often spoke in french.  
>" Uh Thalia, I would be more worried about something else." I said pointing to her chest. She grabbed her coat and ran towards the bathroom.<br>I looked at the boys starring at Reid like it was his fault and ran after Thalia. I couldn't tell but I think Reid had Smiled evilly. I helped Thalia clean her shirt. By the time we finished it was time for the next period.  
>The rest of the day went by quickly. At the end of the last class we headed back to the dorms around four o'clock. Thalia went straight to her home work, totally forgetting the incident at lunch.<br>"So what are you wearing to Nicky's?" Thalia looked at me with a smirk.  
>"My favorite pants, <span>shoes<span> an shirt." i winked.  
>"So boot cut <span>jeans<span>, converse, and a tank top. All black."  
>"Yup. So what do you think about Tyler?"<br>"What? Nothing. He's just another boy." Thalia went back to her homework. Her face beet red.  
>"No, there's more." I pushed her math book aside and sat on the bed.<br>"No there isn't." She lied  
>"Whatever."<br>"Well... What about Reid? I've seen you guys eye goggling each other."  
>"Hey that's only because I had hat crazy dream about him!"<br>"What dream?"  
>"I didn't tell you?"<br>"Uh, obviously not! Spill the beans. What happened?"  
>"Nothing really." I told her my dream.<p>

Thanks for reading please comment and tell me what you think. Luv you.


	2. Chapter 2 Nicky's

Rain's Pov

When we finally got to Nicky's we were fifteen minutes late. Thalia was wearing a pair of light jeans, converse, and a baby blue blouse. As soon as we had walked in the door Reid spotted us and pointed us out to Caleb.  
>As we approached the table where they were sitting we ran into Kaylin who was talking to one of the girls who was sitting at her table during lunch.<br>"Sorry. Oh, hi Kaylin." I said with a friendly smile. They walked past us and sneered.  
>"What was that about?" Thalia asked as we started walking to Caleb's table again.<br>"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"Hey." Caleb said smiling at us as we got to the table.  
>"Hey, sorry were late we got stuck on some homework for American literacher."<br>"It's fine. What did you get for number twenty-three?"  
>I was just about to answer when two girls came up to the table with food and sat next to Pogue and Caleb.<br>"Here we go." Said the girl who sat next to Pogue.  
>"Rain, Thalia this is my girlfriend Sara and Pogue's girlfriend Kate." Caleb Said pointing at the two girls.<br>"Hi." Thalia said two both of them.  
>"So how long have you guys been going to Spencer?" Kate asked. Kate had darker skin but wasn't black with long black hair.<br>"Since the begging of the year, but we've known each other since we were little." Thalia explained.  
>"Cool, were your families' friends or something?" Asked Sara. She had blonde hair that shined in the light.<br>"Yeah, our families have known each other since the Salem witch trials." I said speaking finally.  
>"Really, because the guys are the same way." Kate said.<br>"As much fun as it is explaining our family histories I would love to play some pool. So would anyone like to play?" Reid interrupted the conversation and we all looked at him.  
>"I'll play. What about you Thalia?" I said looking at Reid then to Thalia.<br>"No, I think I'll stay here." She said looking back at me.  
>"What about you Baby boy?" Reid asked Tyler.<br>"No, I think I'll stay here too." Tyler replied looking from Thalia to Reid.  
>"Looks like it's just you and me." Reid said to me with a smirk on his face.<br>"Great." I said rolling my eyes.  
>"Reid try not to scare this one off." Pogue said with a smirk as I walked over to Reid. Everyone laughed except for me and Reid but for two different reasons.<br>"Ha ha, very funny." Reid replied as he grabbed my arm and turned to walk to the pool tables.

We were about half way to the pool tables when I realized that Reid hadn't let go of my arm yet. I was thinking about asking him to let go but, at the same time I really didn't want him to. His hand wrapped around my forearm tightly but not tight enough to hurt. Neither of us spoke as we made our way to the first pool table we found; which happened to be in the far back corner.  
>Reid finally let go of my arm when we reached the pool table. As he grabbed two pool sticks I started arranging the pool balls.<br>"So, where are you and Thalia from?" Reid asked me as he handed me a pool stick.  
>"We were born and raised in a city just outside Boston." I replied.<br>"Really, why'd you come to Spencer."  
>"Our parents went to Spencer and wanted us to go to a good collage."<br>"What do you mean by wanted you to go." He asked looking up at me as he grabs the cue ball from the side of the table. His blue eyes looked brighter than ever, even though his hair was partly covering them. He was wearing the same black beanie and fingerless gloves that he did in my dream. I finally realized I hadn't answered his question yet."Our parents are dead." I said looking away from him. There was an intense feeling of mixed emotions growing inside of me. I couldn't exactly tell what they were though.  
>"How did they die?" He asked with sympathy in his voice.<br>"We don't know exactly." I told him as I looked back at him.  
>"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked as he stood up and looked at me.<br>"I had a sister but she went missing the night my parents died."

Suddenly I heard an unfamiliar voice from a few feet behind me.  
>"Reid, where's your partner?" I turned around to see a guy coming towards us. he had a black leather jacket and brown curly hair. His friend was trailing behind him like a lost puppy.<br>"She's my partner tonight Aaron." Reid replied.  
>Aaron looked at me with intrigue as I looked at Reid whose eyes had a ring of red that suddenly moved from his pupils to the corner of his eyes then vanished. Suddenly Aaron's friend trips and spills his drink all over the back of Aaron's jacket.<br>"You idiot." Aaron said with anger in his voice as he wiped his jacket.  
>I was still looking at Reid who was laughing at what just happened. After a few seconds Reid looks at me with a smile. For some reason I couldn't help but smile even though I knew that he was like me and Thalia.<br>I looked at Aaron who was glaring at Reid.  
>"So are we going to play or what?" I said getting Aaron's attention.<br>"Yeah, but I'm going to change the bet tonight." He said looking at me with a smirk.  
>"No way, not even if hell froze over... Twice." I said shaking my head feverishly.<br>"And if we win?" Reid said smirking back at Aaron.  
>"Reid!" I squeaked<br>"Seventy-five bucks." Aaron replied.  
>"She's at least worth a hundred." Reid Said as he put his arm around my neck.<br>"I'm not a striper Reid." I said glaring at him and throwing his arm off of my shoulders.  
>"Fine, a hundred bucks." Aaron agreed looking at Reid.<br>"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I said to myself more than anyone else and shaking my head.  
>Reid and I were playing well but so were Aaron and his friend. The only ball left was the eight ball. Right before Aaron's friend had his turn Aaron grabbed my ass and said I was his. Reid glared at him and I told him if he ever touched me again that he would regret it.<br>I made my way over to Reid and stood next to him. Neither of us spoke as Aaron's friend took his shot. As I watched the eight ball head for the corner pocket I knew I had to do something or I would be molested by Aaron. So I made sure no one was looking and used my powers to make to ball go off course just enough for it to miss. Reid looked at me just as my eyes had the ring of red shoot form my pupils to the corners of my eyes.

Suddenly I heard an unfamiliar voice from a few feet behind me.  
>"Reid, where's your partner?" I turned around to see a guy coming towards us. he had a black leather jacket and brown curly hair. His friend was trailing behind him like a lost puppy.<br>"She's my partner tonight Aaron." Reid replied.  
>Aaron looked at me with intrigue as I looked at Reid whose eyes had a ring of red that suddenly moved from his pupils to the corner of his eyes then vanished. Suddenly Aaron's friend trips and spills his drink all over the back of Aaron's jacket.<br>"You idiot." Aaron said with anger in his voice as he wiped his jacket.  
>I was still looking at Reid who was laughing at what just happened. After a few seconds Reid looks at me with a smile. For some reason I couldn't help but smile even though I knew that he was like me and Thalia.<br>I looked at Aaron who was glaring at Reid.  
>"So are we going to play or what?" I said getting Aaron's attention.<br>"Yeah, but I'm going to change the bet tonight." He said looking at me with a smirk.  
>"No way, not even if hell froze over... Twice." I said shaking my head feverishly.<br>"And if we win?" Reid said smirking back at Aaron.  
>"Reid!" I squeaked<br>"Seventy-five bucks." Aaron replied.  
>"She's at least worth a hundred." Reid Said as he put his arm around my neck.<br>"I'm not a striper Reid." I said glaring at him and throwing his arm off of my shoulders.  
>"Fine, a hundred bucks." Aaron agreed looking at Reid.<br>"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I said to myself more than anyone else and shaking my head.  
>Reid and I were playing well but so were Aaron and his friend. The only ball left was the eight ball. Right before Aaron's friend had his turn Aaron grabbed my ass and said I was his. Reid glared at him and I told him if he ever touched me again that he would regret it.<br>I made my way over to Reid and stood next to him. Neither of us spoke as Aaron's friend took his shot. As I watched the eight ball head for the corner pocket I knew I had to do something or I would be molested by Aaron. So I made sure no one was looking and used my powers to make to ball go off course just enough for it to miss. Reid looked at me just as my eyes had the ring of red shoot form my pupils to the corners of my eyes.

After a few minutes Aaron's weight was gone. I felt a hand cup my face. I could tell it was Reid Because I could feel the material of his fingerless gloves on my cheeks.  
>I could hear Reid saying my name and asking if I was okay but I wasn't able to answer him I heard Caleb, Aaron, and an older man talking loudly in the background. My eyelids got heavy and everything else went blank.<p>

How was it? Love it, Hate it. I would love to hear what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to know you

1Rain's POV

I found myself waking up in my dorm. I looked at the clock. I had been asleep for two hours. My head and back were hurting like hell. Thalia's bed was empty so I could only assume that she was still out.  
>I turned to the other side of the bed and sat up. AsI get up and start walking to the bathroom to get some medicine I see Reid in a chair sleeping in the corner.<br>Reid was stirring in his sleep. He looked very uncomfortable as he slept in the chair. i decided I would wake him up so he could go to sleep in the dorm. I came up beside the chair and started to shake Reid.  
>My face was only inches away from his. He still hadn't woken up yet so I started shaking him faster.<br>"Reid. Reid wake up." I said in a calm voice.  
>I watched as his eyes started to open slowly. Once his eyes had completly opened he looked at me. His blue eyes were pale because of how tired he was.<br>"You're awake." He said sitting up.  
>"Yeah, and apparently you are to." I said smiling at him.<br>"Well at least you still have a sense of humor after what Aaron did." He said staring back at me.  
>"What happened exactly?" I asked him.<br>As I asked him what had happened I was trying to get up but I stumbled.I felt Reid grab my shoulders. For a few moments me and Reid just stared at each other. I finally came to my senses and started to stand up again. Reid helped me up this time holding my waist.  
>"You should go sit down on your bed." He said still holding mywaist and pushing me softly towards my bed. His breath was hot on my neck.<br>When we made it to my bed he helped me sit down then sat down next to me.  
>"Reid can I..." He interrupted me by pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I stared at him.<br>"What?" He stared at me innocently.  
>"Uh, nothing." I looked at my hands. "I need to..." He interrupted my this time with a kiss. His lips seem to be lured by mine. I could feel his warm minty breath in my mouth. His tounge rolled around mine.<br>I didn't want to but I pushed him away and plopped backwards onto my bed. He laid back aswell.  
>"You gotta stop doing that." I said breathlessly.<br>"Why?" He said also breathless.  
>"Because I was trying to ask you something."<br>"Then ask me."  
>"You made me forget."<br>"I'm sorry." He smiled up at the ceiling.  
>"No you're not." I said slightly hitting him.<br>"I know." He lifted himself up on one elbow and looked at me.  
>"Can I help you?"<br>"Yes you can actually." The smile on his face grew bigger and bigger.  
>"Well you can help me also."<br>"How."  
>"Where's Thalia?"<br>"Uh... I think she's with Tyler. They were here but they had to get something and haven't been back since."  
>"Oh. So you're a son of Ipswitch?" His face melted and froze. He got paler and paler every second."What do you mean?" He asked after a few moments of silence. The intensity that was rolling off of him had disappeared. Like he wasn't interested any more.<br>"I saw you use Reid." I sat up and faced him. He didn't say anything.  
>"I mean it's not like I'm going to tell anyone, I don't have anyone to tell." I started playing with my shirt.<br>"You used too." He said staring at me.  
>"Who else is there?"<br>"Can Thalia use?"  
>"Answer my question."<br>"Answer mine."  
>"I asked first." My face felt red.<br>"Fine, there's Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb too. Now answer mine. Can Thalia use?"  
>I thought a moment. Reid has plenty of people to tell. Thalia would be pissed if i told, It's not just my secret to tell. It's amazing how deliberately Reid answered. What would Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb say? I'm sure they will be pretty upset. If only I could distract him in some way...<br>He was still propped up on one elbow. I grabbed his face and pulled it to where it was just inches from mine. I kissed his temple then the top of his jaw bone. I worked my way down to the middle of his collar bone. I could feel his heart beat beneath my lips. It was beating faster then ever.  
>"Rain." His voice sounded strained as if he was regretting saying anything at all.<br>"Hmm?" I asked still kissing his collar bone.  
>"What are you doing?" His voice sounded even more strained.<br>"What do you mean?" My face broke into a smile.  
>"You know what I mean." He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up. His eyes were bluer then I had ever seen them before. I was still smiling.<br>"I'm gonna take that as a yes." He smiled.  
>"To what?"<br>"That Thalia uses."  
>"I never said that."<br>"No, maybe not but your actions did."  
>"Did not!"<br>"Did so! You would not have done that if it wasn't true. You can't deceive a deceiver."  
>"What?" I backed away and sat back on the bed.<br>"Never mind. So, where did you learn to do that?"  
>"Do what?"<br>"No one has ever made my senses tingle and my heart rate speed up like that."  
>"So your spidey senses were tingling?"<br>"That's not funny."  
>"Yes it is." I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.<br>"You wanna know what's funny?"  
>"What's funny?"<br>Reid sat up and pounced on me. He had my hands caught by his above my head, and was straddling me. Just then Thalia and Tyler walk in the door. 

Sorry about the way my chapters are again. Plz rate and comment. If you didn't this chapter was "Steamy" I'm sorry I couldn't find the word to described the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 To many problems

Hey there people I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile I have had computer issues. This is part one of chapter four in my Covenant story and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Reid's tone changed to concern.<br>"Yes. I have Thalia here. I'll be fine." I closed the door before he could ask anymore questions.

"So." Thalia was on her bed.  
>"So?"<br>"So... What's up with you and blondie?  
>"He has a name."<br>"I don't care."  
>"Well what about you and Tyler."<br>"I asked first." She smiled.  
>"Nothing."<br>"So that incident on the bed was called nothing? My parents lied to me!"  
>"Shut up! You know what I mean."<br>"Oh, so you and him were gonna..."  
>"No!"<br>"Why not? I would."  
>"Thalia!"<br>"What? I would."  
>"I know that's the problem."<br>"Not if you two got a thing. Definitely not." Her hands went into the air.  
>"I know. He asked me about the whole power thing."<br>"What."  
>"Yeah. I saw him use."<br>"...What?... Did you tell him.  
>"He only knows about me. I hope. He asked me if you did so i decided to distract him."<br>"How?" She was glaring at me now.  
>"I kissed him." She was silent.<br>"Like, he said he had never ever been kissed that. So he took that as a yes."  
>"A yes to what?"<br>"To you being able to use."  
>"God dammit Rain!"<br>"I'm sorry! If I didn't use I would've been Aaron's bitch."  
>"What makes you think Reid wasn't using!"<br>"I had forgotten. I'm sorry I don't want to be raped!"  
>"Then how did you see him use?"<br>"He made Aaron's friend spill his drink on Aaron."  
>"Ugh!"<br>"I'm sorry okay!"  
>"Does Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler?..."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Great." She was pacing now. There was a slight bump on the door. I got up and opened it.<p>

Tyler and Reid fell into the door way.  
>"Can we help you?" Thalia hadn't caught on yet.<br>"were you standing there the whole time?""No." Reid shook his head.  
>"Yes." Tyler hit Reid.<br>"Why" Thalia looked like she was going to explode.  
>"Uh, we, um. wanted to check in." Reid clamped his eyes shut then opened them slowly.<br>"So where did the bump come from?" I looked at the guys.  
>"I hit him for telling a secret that's been hidden for years." Tyler was glaring at Reid.<br>"Go get Pogue and Caleb." Thalia sat on her bed.  
>"Why?" Reid looked at her funny.<br>"Cause we all have explaining to do."  
>"Well Caleb doesn't live here but we can give him a call. Tyler go get Pogue."<br>"I'll come with you." Thalia turned to me. "Don't do anything you'll regret." She looked at Reid then left with Tyler.

"So to answer your question..."  
>"What question?"<br>"You forgot? Wow."  
>"What question?"<br>"Never mind."  
>"No, what question?"<br>"Never mind."  
>"Wait, is it the question about Thalia?"<br>"No."  
>"Then it's the other one."<br>"You asked like three."  
>"But only two you were actually interested in."<br>"So?"  
>"So that means the question you're talking about has to be about that kiss thing you do. Where'd you learn that?"<br>"It's a natural thing."  
>"Natural my ass."<br>"And besides, I've never done it before."  
>"So you've never kissed anyone before?"<br>"Yeah, but not like that."  
>"So you're a virgin?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Why?"<br>"I want to wait."  
>"Again why? It's not like it's gonna change from here on out."<br>"That's a good point but still."  
>"Huh."<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing; for some reason that just surprises me."<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"Neither do I.""I could change that." Reid's gaze never left mine. I was silent.  
>"I mean if you want me to."<br>"No. I'm sorry but no. Not when Thalia, Tyler and maybe Pogue could be here any minute."  
>"I didn't mean now."<br>"You are a dirty person Reid Garwin."  
>"I need to call Caleb." He got up and went to the bathroom.<p>

While he was gone I changed into my pajamas. I made my bed ready for me to sleep in. God only know show long that'll be. I sat down and waited.

I could here Thalia and Tyler coming to the door.  
>"So wait. What?" Pogue was still confused.<br>"We'll explain when Caleb gets here."  
>"I couldn't get an answer." Reid came out of the bathroom.<br>"He's with Sara. He want answer." Tyler looked at Pogue.  
>"Okay then we'll have to do this by ourselves." Pogue sat on my bed. As did Reid. I sat between them.<br>"Well this is how it went." I told everyone again.  
>"Reid! What's the matter with you?" Pogue stood and started pacing. Reid's phone started to ring.<br>"Hello?... Yeah but you didn't answer.. No... Yeah they're all here... Yeah sure."Reid put the phone on speaker.  
>"So what do you guys need me for?" Caleb's voice came from the tiny phone. I couldn't help but think it didn't fit.<p>

I told Caleb what happened. His reaction was the same as Pogue's.  
>"So wait, Thalia and Rain can use also?"<br>"Yeah." Thalia was still pissed.  
>"Okay so this can be a good thing. Reid looked happy.<br>"How Reid? How exactly is this a good? We've never even heard of them." Caleb was yelling.  
>"Then how have we heard of you?" Thalia asked with a voice just as intimidating as Caleb's yelling. I didn't want to make her more mad at me so I kept my mouth shut.<br>"I don't know?" I wish I could see Caleb's face. "Look I've got to go, but Pogue I need to talk to you tomorrow."

Everyone said goodbye and Reid hung up.  
>"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Tyler, Reid, Pogue." Thalia looked at them and went to the bathroom to get changed.<br>"well, now that all secrets are out, goodnight Rain. Boys." Pogue left the room. Tyler left without saying anything.  
>"Goodnight Reid." I looked at the bathroom then at him.<br>"I have a bad feeling about all of this." He was looking at the ground.  
>"Me too, but they'll get over it."<br>"No, I mean something doesn't feel right."  
>"What are you saying?"<br>"I don't know but I have to go."  
>"Why?""I just have to." He kiss my check and ran out the door.<p>

As soon as the door shut behind him Thalia came out of the bathroom."Are you okay?" She said in a semi-angry tone.  
>"Yeah. Let's just go to bed. We have class tomorrow." I said with a small voice laying down in my bed.<br>Thalia turned out the light and crawled into her bed.  
>"Goodnight."<br>"Night."  
>I don't know how but as soon as Thalia's head hit the pillow she was out like a light. As for me I was up for another hour thinking how horrible tonight went. Only to fall asleep and be dreaming.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to all of you who have commented. I would loved to hear what you think might happen, favorite character, or if you think I should change u the personality of one of the OC's. I love your comments so keep them coming. Most of all thank you for taking the tin=mw to read even with me bad grammer and spelling mistakes because I don't have a beta reader.<p> 


End file.
